


Sunset

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [9]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Beautiful, Character Study, F/M, Nature, Poetic, Sunsets, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Ponyboy and Y/N reflect on their lives and in the beauty of the world while contemplaying a sunset.





	Sunset

Our lifes weren’t easy, but I could escape the reality every once in a while.

I sat in the lot, admiring the gorgeous view, forgetting about all my problems.

I felt peaceful inside, so I let out a sigh ad grinned a little to myself.

The sunset was beautiful, and it covered the sky in pink and soft orange shades. It was cathartic for me.

I noticed someone sitting beside me. I thought it would be Johnny, but when I looked I saw Ponyboy.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

“I’m glad I can talk about things like these with somebody other than Johnny” He told me, and I understood perfectly.

He usually had to show them to the guys so they would notice them. But I noticed such things as sunsets myself.

Pony and I were actually very much alike. We both were dreamers, we both were the youngest of the gang, and we both saw the world differently from our friends.

Even after everything we were going though, the rest of the gang didn’t dig these kinda things. Sunsets, stargazing and nature.

But for us it was the best way to remind ourselves that there was still beauty in the world, that things could stay gold.

“So am I, Pony” I replied, and leaned my head in his shoulder, linking my arm with his.

I’ve always thought that they were too busy trying to figure out their lifes to mind things that simple as a sunset. They were so blinded by all the things wrong in their lifes to do so.

“It’s weird that there’s something so beautiful in a world so fucked up” I mumbled, still admiring the view.

Darry had asked me a dozen times to stop using that vocabulary in front of his little brother, but I couldn’t help it.

“I know” Replied Ponyboy with a sigh. “But there are, you just gotta look hard enough.”

“I just wish that Darry, Dally and the rest would notice them.”

Not everything in this fucking life is shitty. Not everything is suffering and crying and fighting.

There’s also so much beauty hidden sometimes. But when you finally find it…

I glanced at Ponyboy, the lights of the sun setting softy hitting his face and highlighting his sweet facial features. To me, he was as pretty as the sundown, and not only as in physically, but also inwardly. His kindness and good heart didn’t cease to amaze me.

Pony noticed my stare and turned his head to me too. His dark reddish hair shone under the sunlight, and so did his grey greenish eyes, which observed me with a twinkle.

I thought he was going to say something, but he didn’t. Ponyboy was one of the few people I knew that could appreciate the value of silence. 

He just smiled at me and layed his lips on my cheek in the softest and sweetest of ways.

I leaned my head back on his shoulder to hide my blushing. I noted how he nervously fidgeted with his hands in his lap as he rested his head on mine. 

We didn’t move until the sunset was over. We just enjoyed the moment in silence, feeling the closeness between us and the beauty of the colors of the horizon.

Every once in a while, you can completely forget about everything for just a few minutes. Because a mere dawn can amaze you with its splendor and take you away. Or a single person.


End file.
